


A Shadow

by orphan_account



Series: A Bunch Of Patton Kisses That Ends With DLAMPR [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, but it's not described in detail, deceit has a bad dream, moceit fluff, s vs s redux spoilers, this is my first fic so don't expect anything good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (S VS S REDUX SPOILERS)Janus has a bad dream and goes to Patton for comfort.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: A Bunch Of Patton Kisses That Ends With DLAMPR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	A Shadow

“Virge?” Patton asked carefully, fumbling for his glasses on the table next to his bed. There was light spilling into his room from the hallway, mostly blocked by a dark silhouette standing in the doorway. Patton was rather used to Virgil coming to talk to him late into the night, so he wouldn’t be surprised if he was the one waking him up.

“Yes. It’s absolutely Virgil.” The silhouette drawled. Finally, Patton located his glasses and slipped them on, but he didn’t really need them. Janus seemed to be contemplating whether or not he should step cross the threshold into Patton’s room. He looked a lot different from how he usually presented himself. His “generic Disney villain” costume had been replaced by simple gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His gloves were missing as well, reminding Patton of the drama-filled day when he had first revealed his right hand (and his name but that’s not important). Janus’ missing hat exposed brown hair that stood up in different places, as if he had just woken up.

He probably had.

“Oh, sorry Janus.” Patton apologized, “You’re not who I expected.”

“Clearly.” Janus remarked. It was still too dim to see, but Patton was sure he was rolling his eyes.

Patton cleared his throat, still working to keep his eyes open for more than two seconds. “Do you need something, kiddo?” He asked, attempting (and failing) to stifle a yawn.

“No, I obviously just wanted to watch you sleep like some creep.” The snake lied, finally taking a timid step forward. His head was tilted towards the floor, not looking at Patton. 

“Okay. Is something bothering you? Did you have a bad dream?” Patton questioned, watching Janus fidget with the end of his shirt. Something was definitely making him uncomfortable.

“I didn’t have a dream.” He muttered, almost quiet enough that Patton couldn’t hear him. Patton slid his legs over the side of his mattress and made his way over to Janus.

“Do you want to tell me what it was about?” He asked, placing a hand on Janus’ shoulder. He flinched slightly, as if the touch surprised him, but didn’t pull away. “You don’t have to,” Patton whispered, “just know that whatever happened in there, I am right here. And I will try my best to help.”

Janus turned to look at the moral side, nodding slowly. “Do you mind if we sit down first?” He whispered. Patton smiled and nodded, leading Janus over to the foot of his bed. 

“Whenever you’re ready kiddo.” He said quietly, moving his hand to rub slow circles on Janus’ back. The deceitful side took a deep, calming breath before launching into a description of one of the saddest stories Patton had ever heard.

It started with smiles and sunshine, but ended with tears and storms. Everyone being kind and accepting, before hurting and leaving. It ended with Janus alone. No one believing him. No one caring enough to even notice him.

“I was just…” Janus hesitated, taking a shaky breath, “a shadow.” He concluded. The light from the hall reflected off the tears rolling down the human side of his face. Patton wasn’t sure if the snake side was capable of crying, but he never wanted to find out. 

Slowly enough that Janus could stop him, Patton raised his hand and brushed a single hot tear away. “It’s all okay, kiddo.” He whispered. “Your conscience is playing tricks on you. And you know how I know?”

Janus turned his head to look at him.

“Because I love you. And all the others love you too. So that nightmare can never come true. Ever. And if you ever think that it’s about to, you come tell me and I will force it right back into imagination land. Because that’s all it is, Janus.” He whispered the name like a promise, and a small sob escaped from the other side’s mouth as another tear fell. Patton’s heart broke at the sound and he wrapped his arms around Janus’ neck, trying to physically transmit all of his love and care into the other side. Janus made a small, surprised noise before returning the hug and pulling Patton even closer, burying his face into his shoulder. 

And they stayed that way. For what seemed like hours. Before Patton ever so gently moved his hand to tilt Janus’ face up towards his. 

“Everything’s going to be okay kiddo. I promise.” He whispered before planting a kiss on his forehead, right in the middle where scales meet skin. Janus tensed for a moment, before looking up through his lashes at Patton, then down at his own arms, still wrapped around the other’s waist, then back up at Patton again.

“Thank you,” He whispered, moving his face closer to Patton’s, “for everything.”

Then he connected their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> (I can't write kisses, I'm sorry!)
> 
> This is my first fic so it's probably really bad. I'm sorry (again).
> 
> Funny story, this was actually an attempt to write DLAMP that failed horribly.


End file.
